Question: Solve for $h$. $\dfrac{h}6-1 = -3$ $h =$
Solution: Let's add and then multiply to get $h$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{h}6-1 &= -3\\ \\ \dfrac{h}6-1 {+1}&= -3{+1}~~~~{\text{add }1} \text{ to each side}\\ \\ \dfrac h6-\cancel{ 1} {{+}\cancel{{1}}}&= -3{+1}\\ \\ \dfrac h6 &=-3{+1}\end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned}\dfrac h6 &= -2 \\ \\ \dfrac{h}6\cdot{{6}} &= {-2}\cdot{{6}} ~~~~~~~\text{multiply each side by } {6} \\ \\ \dfrac h{\cancel{6}}\cdot{\cancel{{6}}} &= -2\cdot{{6}} \\ \\ h &= -2\cdot{{6}} \end{aligned}$ The answer: $h={-12}$ Let's check our work: $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{h}6-1 &= -3\\\\ \dfrac{{-12}}6-1 &\stackrel{?}{=} -3 \\\\ -2-1 &\stackrel{?}{=} -3 \\\\ -3 &= -3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$